Various voltage detection circuits, which detect a differential voltage between two input nodes, are proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,143,092 discloses a configuration, which detects a voltage by chopping a MOS transistor switch formed of four N-channel type MOS transistors coupled capacitively.
For a voltage detection circuit used to detect a voltage of a battery cell such as a fuel cell, it is required to be able to detect a differential voltage of both of a positive polarity and a negative polarity and reduce a voltage detection error, which is caused by a leak current flowing through a body diode of a MOS transistor. Conventional voltage detection circuits are not satisfactory to meet these requirements.